Falling in Love
by dreamer2
Summary: Clu/Fi Pairing I am not any good at doing summarys so read it to find out what it's about. Only PG now but will get PG13 later
1. Default Chapter

Falling in love   
Authors note: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me I'm not great at writing but this idea wouldn't go away til i wrote it down Please r&r This doesn't have much of a storyline yet but it will in later chapters if you guys want me to write more. I don't own any of the characters.  
Pairing: Clu and Fi  
Chapter Rating: G  
Chapter One  
Clu's POV  
"Hey Fi," Clu shouted, "I'm home!"  
"Clu! I can't believe it, your back! I've missed you." Exclaimed Fi. She ran over to Clu who picked her up and spun her around.  
"I've missed you to. I can't believe I'm finally back home!" Said Clu  
"Yeah I can't believe it either. It seems like you were gone forever!" Replied Fi. She gave him another hug. Then they heard:  
"Clu, hey buddy you finally made it," shouted Jack.  
"Hey Jack," Said Clu giving him a quick hug.  
"Well come in Carey's waiting for you in the bus," Jack said.  
"Coming, Coming," said Clue. Clu turned and started walking towards the bus with Jack when he noticed Fi didn't come with them instead she had stayed back.  
"Fi? Are you coming?" Clu asked.  
Fiona's POV  
*I don't understand what I am feeling. Ever since I saw Clu today I felt a warm sensation fillin me. I don't know what it is. It's the weirdest thing I have ever felt and I've felt some pretty weird things in my life. It's also the most wonderful thing I've ever felt! I don't want to say it but I think I'm falling in love with my best friend!* Fi thought.  
"Fi? Are you coming?" Clu asked me.  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm coming," I answered. *I can't believe I'm falling in love with Clu! I've known him forever. I wonder if he likes me at all.* I thought as she hurried to catch up with Jack and Clu.  
Clu's POV  
"Carey," I exclaimed, " hey! I don't believe I recived any e-mails back from you this week! Have you been so busy you couldn't take the time to e-mail your own dear sweet brother?" I asked pretending to cry." Fi started snickering.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked   
"Oh nothing it's just that you said dear sweet brother and I was trying to picture you being dear and sweet." Fi replied laughing harder. Now Jack and Carey were laughing to.  
"Ok Ok thats enough,so back to what I was saying before I got insulted by Fi" I said pretending to be offended that just made Fi laugh harder, "Fi e-mails me three times as much as my own brother does! I exclaimed. .  
Carey looked up at me and said "I didn't know how to reply to all those things you wrote about Fi so I just thought it better not to answer." He replied inocently.  
"You wrote stuff about me Clu?" Fi asked.  
*Oh no now Fi's going to know I like her she'll probably never speak to me again thanks to Carey. Maybe I can lie and tell her I never wrote anything about her she would probably believe me. But then how can I lie to Fi she's so sweet and funny I guess I'll just talk to her later about my feelings and hope she doesn't go crazy on me and never speak to me again.* I thought.  
Fiona's POV  
*I can't believe it. Clu actually wrote about me to his brother! Maybe he does like me after all. I wonder what he wrote to Carey. I'll have to ask Clu when I talk to him today. Maybe I'll get enough corage to tell him how I feel. I hope he likes me to.* I thought.  
  
  
Well thats all for now if you want me to write any more review if not then I'll just leave the story there. so please review because I've allready started on the next chapter but I don't think I'll put it up until at least one person reviews! so bye  



	2. chap. two

Falling In Love  
  
Chapter two  
Paring Clu/Fi  
Chapter Rating:PG  
Authors note: Hi everyone heres the next chapter and I luv clu and rockstar thanks for reviewing. People read and reveiw. And I don't own any of these charaters.   
  
Clu's POV  
"Hey Fi," I said.  
"Hey Clu," Fi Said  
"What's up?" I asked.   
"Just Thinking," Fi answered. As I thought *Maybe she's thinking about me. Wait a minute Fi doesn't like me like that.*  
"Fi I have to talk to you." I said just as she said  
"Clu I have to talk to you"  
Then we both said " You first."  
Then Fi and I said " No you first."  
Finally I said " I'll go first then."   
"Fi.... I don't know how to say this but.... "  
"What?" Fi asked.  
"Fi I think.... I think that I'm in love with you. There I said it. Now all I ask is that you don't quit talking to me because of it. If you want you can forget it. In fact maybe..."  
Suddenly I Couldn't talk any more because Fi's lips were on my mouth. Kissing me! All I could do was kiss her back *Oh wow I'm kissing Fi and Fi kissed me first! Man that means that Fi likes me to. Maybe she'll even be my girlfriend!* I thought. After Fi pulled out of the Kiss.   
I asked " Fi will you be my girlfriend?"  
And she replied "Clu I allready am." And I leaned in and kissed her again and just when we were about to pull away we heard:  
"What is going on here?" It was Jack and he sounded angry.  
"Oh hey Jack I believe you know my boyfriend" Fi said.  
"BOYFRIEND!!!" Jack shouted.  
Fiona's POV  
*I can't believe it! I finally got a boyfriend. And I've finally kissed Clu. Twice. And now Jack has to come and ruin it. Well I'm not going to let him ruin this for me!*  
"Yes Jack Clu is my boyfriend. Why are you so angry? Would you rather me go out with some stranger that none of us knew very well or Our best friend Clu?" I asked.  
"Well I guess I was just shocked seeing you two together. I'm sorry for yelling but I still don't think your old enough to date." Jack said to Fi.  
"I'm seventeen! How old do I have to get before you think I'm old enough to date? You dated when you were around sixteen!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah but Fi your my baby sister. I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt. But your right. I don't think that Clu would hurt you so I don't mind if you guys go out." Jack replied giving me a hug.  
"Hey Jack man you aren't mad at me are you? Clu asked.  
Jack shook his head " No i'm not mad at you. But this will take some time of getting use to and don't you dare hurt my baby sister or I'll........"  
"Jack!" I said.  
"Ok Ok well I guess I'll just leave you two alone. Oh and Fi don't do anything I wouldn't do " Said Jack giving them the first smile he had since he found out.   
"Well," Clu said, " at least he isn't mad at us."  
"Yeah," I said, " but what about the others?"  
"Well if we can get Jack to say he doesn't mind then none of the others will mind either." Clu said.  
"Your right" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, " I got to go I've got to tell Annie that I got a boyfriend."   
Clu's POV  
"Ok" I said leaning in and giving me a kiss. *It was suppose to just be a quick kiss but as soon as my lips touched hers and she put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist pulling her to me I felt something like an Electric shock and I think she felt it to because I felt her mouth open under mine and I let my toung go into her mouth exploring her whole mouth with my toung and I felt her toung do the same with my mouth. Then just as suddenly we pulled away.*  
"Well I better go," Said Fi.  
"Yeah me to," I said. As we both left.  
I thought I felt someones eyes on me but when I turned around I didn't see anyone. *I wounder if someone was watching us. Probably not. Just my imagination running away from me* I thought.  
  
Was it just Clu's imagination running away from him or was someone really watching him? Find out soon if people review 


	3. Is someone watching?

  
Falling In Love  
Chapter three  
Pairing: Clu/Fi  
Authors note:next chapters up. Thank you Rockstar Juanita Flores and Angel's Dust for review hope you like the next chapter. R&R please. I don't own any of the characters.  
Chapter Rating:PG  
  
Fiona's POV  
"Hey Annie whats up?" I asked.  
"Nothing just checking out your web site," Annie replied  
"Oh that sounds way more exciting then the news I have to tell you so I'll just leave and let you read on." I said knowing that Annie would be on me in a minute.  
"What news? What is it Fi? You have to tell me. I'm one of your best friends! Come on." Annie said.  
"Well I don't know if you really want to know I mean you look so busy." I replied inocently *I can't wait to get this out in the open so that I know it's for real and not just a dream but it's so much fun to tease Annie like this maybe I'll just tell her though. I wonder what Clu is doing. I think I'll go find him after I get done talking to Annie.* I thought  
"Fiona Phillips you tell me right now or I won't talk to you for two weeks." Annie said.  
"Alright if you really want to know that badly I'll tell you. I got a boyfriend." I said.  
"What! Who? Tell me!" Annie demanded  
" It's Clu." I said as if it was nothing.  
"Clu? How did that happen he just got back. When did you guys start going out? I mean I knew he liked you but I didn't know you liked him." Annie said.  
"You knew he liked me and you didn't tell me!" I exclaimed.  
" Well it was pretty obvious since almost all his e-mails were about you." said Annie.  
"Well I got to go find Clu I'll talk to you later Annie." I said.  
"Bye Fi, see you later," Annie replied  
  
Clu's POV  
"Mom!" I exclaimed when I saw her.  
"Oh Clu Your back I can't believe it. I missed you." Mom said. As I came and gave her a big hug.  
"How are you Mom?" I asked.  
"Fine. Now what is it you want to tell me?" Mom asked  
"What do you mean?" I asked. *Oh no Mom can see that I got a girlfriend and I wasn't going to tell her until Fi was with me! Maybe it's something else. Hopefully* I thought  
"Huh? Oh nothing you just looked like you wanted to tell me something thats all." Mom said.  
"Oh no nothing" I said.  
"Ok dear, well if there is any thing you want to talk about just come and tell me ok." Mom said.  
"Sure mom well I better go I'll talk to you later mom bye." I said.  
"Bye Clu." Mom replied.  
  
Fiona's POV  
"Hey Clu" I said.  
"Hey Fi" Clu said.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked noticing the troubled look on his face.  
"Nothing really. It's just that when we kissed after Jack left I felt like someone was watching us and no one was there and then I had this weird conversation with my mom. I don't know whats going on. It's probably just my imagination running away with me." Clu said.  
"Oh you felt like someone was watching us to? I thought it was just me so I didn't say anything. Do you have any idea who it might of been?" I asked  
"Not really I know it wasn't Jack because we watched him walk into the bus and it probably wasn't Annie because you talked to her in her room right after we left and I doubt it was Carey because he would of made some dumb crack by now if it was. So I have no clue who it was I just know pretty well who it wasn't." Clu replied.  
"Well we'll figure this out later but I did want to talk to you about something right now." I said  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Clu asked.  
" Well.... I wanted to know what you wrote about me to Carey and Annie." I replied.  
"Oh that I didn't say as much as the said I did the exagerated alot all I said was I missed you and I thought that you were getting very pretty from the picture I saw that you sent me." Said Clu.  
*He said he thougt I was pretty and Annie didn't tell me! I'm going to have to kill her when we get done talking here* I thought  
Clu said, " I better be going I promised Jack I would help him with his science homework. Well see you later." He leaned down and kissed me. Right away two things happend one was I got the warm sensation all over again and reached up and put my arms around his neck and deepend the kiss and two I got the same felling that someone was watching us but at the moment only the first thing matered I'd worry about the other thing later. All that matered now was me and Clu. when the kiss ended Clu said:  
"Did you get the feeling someone was watching us again because I did?"  
I said, " Yeah I felt it to but it doesn't feel like it anymore."  
"Yeah your right well i better go help Jack bye" Clu said.  
"Yeah bye" I said.  
Someone elses POV  
"Oh Fi your right someone is watching you and you are no closer to guessing who it is then you are to guessing that you don't have much longer with Clu. I will get you Fi I won't let you have him. Enjoy your "Love" while you can it won't last much longer"  
  
Well who do you think is watching them? You'll find out soon if you R&R. More soon as long as you review already started the next chapter. 


	4. Chap. four

Falling in Love  
Chapter 4  
Chapter Rating:PG  
Authors note:Hey everyone I know it has been along time since i updated my story but with fanfiction.net down for so long i wasn't able to upload any chapters. so here is chap. 4 please R&R.  
  
  
Fi's POV   
"Hey Mom. Hows the practice going for tonights gig?" I asked.  
"Pretty good, sweetie. But I need to talk to your brother do you know where he is at by any   
chance?"Mom asked.  
"I know Clu Is Helping Jack with some homework I think their in their room."I said  
"Ok I'll go get him. I'll talk to you later Fi." Mom said  
"Ok bye Mom" I said.*I wonder why mom needs to talk to Jack. Oh well I guess if she is going to get Jack then Jack won't need Clu's help anymore for a little while. I'll go find him.*  
  
  
Clu's POV   
"Hey Jack I 'm here what do you need me to help you with?" I asked  
"Oh hey Clu. I just finished my science homework so I don't need your help anymore with that." Jack said.  
"Oh ok. well do you want to hang out or something?"I asked  
"Sure....."Jack said just as we heard:  
"JACK!" It sounded like Molly.   
"Yeah mom?"Jack said.  
"Will you come here I need your help?"She asked  
"Sure mom. Clu how about we hang out later? Ok?" He asked  
"Sure Jack I'll talk to you later bye." I said  
*I wonder what Fi is doing. Maybe I'll go find her and we can talk about everything. I bet she is in her room with Annie. I'll go find them.* "Hey watch out Clu!" Carrey said.   
"Huh What? Oh hey Carrey," I said  
"What were you dreaming about? Fi?" Carrey asked.  
"Huh? Why would I be Daydreaming about Fi?" I asked. *How did Carrey find out? Oh well he had to find out sooner or later might as well be sooner.*  
"Jack said he saw you two kissing and that Fi said you were boyfriend/girlfriend. Is it true?" Carey asked.  
"Yeah it is true. So go ahead start teasing." I said.  
"Oh my gosh this is so great. You guys finally got together." Carey said.  
*Whats wrong with Carey shouldn't he be teasing me by now?*  
"Well I got to go. You should go find Fi." Carey said.  
"Ok. I'll talk to you later bye Carey." I said.  
Fi's POV  
"Hey Fi." Jack said as I was walking down the hall of the bus to the kitchen.  
"Hi Jack." I said.  
"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked with a smile on his face "did you guys break up already?"  
"Shut up Jack. No we did not break up,but I thought he was suppose to be with you helping  
you with some homework." I said.  
"He came in and I was already done with my homework so we were going to hang out but mom needed my help so I left and I don't know where he is." Jack said.  
"Ok well I got to go I'll talk to you later jack." I said  
"Sure sis see you later." Jack replied.*Where can Clu be? I think I'll go find him. and we can talk about who could be watching us.*  
Clu's POV  
"Hey Clu." Fi said.  
"Hey Fi." I said giving her a brief kiss. "What have you been doing?" I asked her.  
"Nothing much thinking about you, talking to jack, thinking about you,talking to mom oh and there  
was one more thing i think it was thinking about you." Fi said.  
"What have you been doing Cluet?" FI asked.  
"Oh the usual taling to jack and carrey and thinking about Annie." I said.  
"ANNIE!!!!!!! What?"Fi yelled  
"Relax Fi I'm joking. I was thinking about a pretty girl though. I believe her name is Fiona Philips.  
I said. "You are to easy to fool."  
"Only when it comes to you Clu" She said as she tiptoed to kiss me. I was kissing her back and  
we were really getting to the kiss I had her against the wall and we were kissing very passionatly   
with one of her hands around my neck and the other one playing with my hair and my hands moving  
up and down her back giving her goose bumps when........  
"What is going on here?"   
We turned around and faced........  
  
  
Well thats it for now. I hoped you liked it. Any guesses on who was behind them? R&R if you   
want the next chapter i have to get at least 2 more reviews. ~Dreamer~ 


	5. someone finds out

Chapter 5  
Chapter Rating:PG  
Pairing: Fi/Clu  
Authors note: Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to post. I haven't had time and i was going to last Tuesday but you all know what happend and I haven't gotten to it til now. Well anyways I would like to say thank you to California Love, Rachel, Aderiana Elios, Christina, Hannah Grey, Rebecca, and Lianne. Thanks for reviewing guys.  
  
Clu's POV  
"What is going on here?" asked Molly  
"Oh Mom hi um me and Clu were just um..." stammered Fi.  
"You and Clu were just kissing is that what your trying to say?" Asked Molly.  
"Um Yeah Mrs. P Fi and I are boyfriend and girlfriend and we weren't doing anything besides kissing." I said.  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend! Since when?" Molly asked.  
"Mom we've been gf/bf since around when Clu got home, and Jack allready knows and he's allright with it and we were going to tell you tonight at dinner but you found out on your own."  
"I find it hard to believe that Jack knows and he doesn't care," Said Molly.  
"I don't care Mom," Jack said coming up behind them, " I would much rather Clu be Fi's boyfriend then some stranger she picked up off the street. Or internet" Jack said.  
"Yeah Mom I mean it's Clu we've known him our whole lives he is mine and Jacks best friend and now he's my boy friend." Fi said.  
"Well allright but don't let Ned or Iriene catch you like that until you tell them tonight." Molly said.   
"Thanks Mom," Fi said.  
"Yeah thanks Mrs. P." I echoed.  
"Well I will talk to you guys later bye." Molly said  
"Bye" Me Jack and Fi said.  
  
Fi's POV  
"Thanks Jack" I said giving my brother a hug.  
"What for?" he asked. Hugging her back  
"For telling Mom that for us." she said Letting go of Jack.  
"Yeah thanks man I don't know what we would've done about Molly if you hadn't come along." Clu said.  
"Anything for my baby sis and best friend." He said, "C-ya later guys!" He said walking away.  
"Bye" Me and Clu said.  
"Well that was fun" Clu said.  
"Yeah alittle to much fun." I answered.  
"So where were we?" asked Clu.  
"Not out here, You heard what mom said What if your mom or dad caught us? What then?" I said.  
"Ok lets go to my room and talk about what we're going to tell the parents tonight." Clu said.  
"Ok Lets go." I said We got to Clu's room and went over and sat on his messy bed. and just looked at eachother for alittle while. Then I said:  
"So what do we want to tell your parents? My faimly all ready knows." I said.   
"I don't know, Maybe we should just tell them that we are bf/gf and thats it. I mean if the say anything Jack Carey and Molly will back us up." Clu said.  
"Yeah so will Annie." I said. I again looked over into Clus eyes. *Big mistake* I thought. Just as Clu leaned over and we started to kiss this time he leaned me down against the bed and we kept kissing with one of my hands on his neck and the other playing with his hair. He had one hand around my waist and the other was behind my head. "Clu" I said, " wait the door anyone can walk in and catch us kissing." So clu got up and shut the door and locked it. Then he came back and started kissing me again. We kept kissing until We heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Clu yelled.  
"It's Jack, you know your roommate." Jack yelled from outside the door I sat up and Clu went to unlock the door. Jack came in and saw me and said "Iriene is looking for you she said if I see you to tell you to go and talk to her she said it was important."  
"Ok Jack thanks. I'll see you later Clu" I said giving him a brief kiss. "Bye."  
  
Thats all for now What Does Iriene want? How will Iriene and Ned take the news about Clu and Fi? If I get 5 or more reviews you will find out thanks ~Dreamer~  



	6. Don't tell

Chapter 6  
Chapter Rating:PG  
Pairing:Fi/Clu  
Authors note: Hey guys. You asked for it and here it is chapter six I want to say thank you to  
Lianne, LestaLives, Dee, California Love, Racheal, Hey!, Rairai, and Melanie for reviewing. I'm glad you all like my story! Well thanks for reviewing.  
  
Clu's POV  
  
"So what do you think your mom wanted?" Jack asked.  
"I have no idea. She doesn't know about us so it isn't that. Even if she did find out she w  
ould of asked for me. She probably just wanted Fi's oppion on something." I said.  
"Yeah probably but..." Jack said  
"But what dude?" I said.  
"Iriene. when she asked for Fi she looked different I don't know how to explain it.   
I probably just imagined it.." Jack said.  
"Well Maybe we should go and see if everything is all right." I said wondering what mom   
was up to.  
"Yeah lets go" Jack said.  
  
Fi's POV  
  
"Iriene? Where are you? Iriene?" I called out *How can I not find someone on this bus?   
It is to small for me not to be able to find someone where did she go?"  
"Fi, There you are I've been looking everywhere for you," Said Iriene from behind me.   
Causing me to jump.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." she said.  
"Oh thats all right it's just that I've been looking for you and couldn't find you and now  
you just show up behind me I wasn't expecting it." I said  
"I was in my closet looking for something," Iriene said.  
"Ok so what did you want?" I asked.  
"Well it's kind of private so I don't want you telling anyone especially not Clu Jack or Annie."   
She said.  
"Ok What?"I asked.  
"Well....."  
"Fi Mom hi." Clu yelled.  
"Oh hey guys," I said.  
"Fi can you come with us for a minute?" Jack Asked.  
"Iriene can we talk later?" I asked.  
"Sure whenever you can just come and find me." Iriene said.  
"Ok bye" I said walking away. *I wonder what she is going to tell me.   
I don't think I can keep it secret from Jack or Clu that would be to hard maybe I should  
tell them how weird she was acting...* "Hello Fi are you there?" Clu asked waving his hand  
in my face.  
  
Clu's POV  
  
"Hello Fi are you there?" I said waving my hand in her face.  
"Huh what? Oh sorry Clu I was just thinking." She said.  
"What were you thinking so hard about?"Jack asked.  
"Well I was trying to decide something." She said.  
"What were you deciding?" I asked.  
"Well when I was talking to Iriene she was acting really strange and..."she said.  
"and what?" Jack asked.  
"and I was trying to decide if i should tell you guys or not."  
"Why wouldn't you tell us?" I asked. *more like why wouldn't she tell me? I mean   
isn't a bf/gf suppose to tell eachother everything?*  
"Because Iriene said she wanted to tell me something and to not tell anyone especially you two."  
she said.   
"Oh ok" I said and I bent down to kiss her. she put her arms around my neck and mine were  
moving to her waist when. "Cough cough Um could you two not do that when I'm here?"   
Jack asked. "Oops sorry man just got caught up in it." I said.  
"Whatever" Jack said smiling, "Well I'll see you guys later. bye "  
"Bye Jack" We said.  
  
Someone else's POV  
I will get you Fi I promise you this. You won't get him. Although it seems it will be a little  
tricker then I thought. It looks like that Jack and Clu are going to slow me down a bit but no   
worries I will get you and when I do you'll be sorry you even looked at Cluet Belle.  
  
Authors note: Hey guys did you like it? Sorry it was shorter than usuall but I was in hurry.   
I'll try to make 7 longer. but you'll have to wait untill i have 5 or more reviews. bye ~Dreamer~  



End file.
